Coming and Going
by Kiera Kay
Summary: Monk has to find a way to deal with Sharona after she shares an imnportant secret with him. Rating for now RR! NEW CHAPTER UP MAY 14TH
1. Chapter 1

Coming and Going

Ch 1

By: Kiera Kay

A/n- hope you like this little crazy fic I've decided to write. I hope you guys like it!

Enjoy!

O yea and the book I mention in here is not a real one to my knowledge 

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Adrian Monk was sitting in his living room, relaxing early on a Sunday morning, around seven-thirty a.m. The paper was boring, and he had stopped reading it an hour ago, and had moved onto a novel called _Where the Red Rose Falls _about a young boy in need of help to find his way in life.

Anyway he could sense someone was near, somewhere around his house. He got up to look out the peephole in the door.

Sure enough, a figure was approaching; it was a petite figure, with longer hair….he just couldn't make out who….

Sharona.

He tried to put both his eyes near the whole to see her, still in some kind of shock.

Then he realized he could just open the door, and did.

She was about to knock when the door flew open and finally he laid his eyes on her for the first time in almost a year.

She smiled at him vibrantly, fixing a piece of her hair, which was pulled into a tight ponytail. She had on a jean skirt that cut it a little short, just like it always did.

Her top was a baby blue, with a flower pinned to it, perfect for the summer-ish atmosphere.

"Sharona…. what are you doing here?" Monk asked, with a huge smile.

"I'm glad to see you too," She said, stepping forward and giving him a hug. He hugged her back equally and rubbed small circles on her back. Her head was just above his shoulder, resting there for a few moments, just like he had always pictured it in his head.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long!" Monk said, taking a few steps back.

"I know…. me too. I really missed you Adrian."

"So, come in." Monk said, leading her into his house.

She reflexively wiped her feet before she went in and smiled as the house brought back so many memories.

She went into the kitchen, where he was getting out a snack for her and took a seat at the table.

"So, a your back! Are you back for good?" Monk asked excitedly, carefully placing a pear on the counter.

"Yea, I'm…back for good." She said with a small breath.

He about to cut up the pear when she stopped him, "Uh, actually…. could you get a peach instead?"

"A peach? Sharona…you hate peaches…you always would never let me eat them in front of you…"

"Yea I know…. I'm just really craving one right now." She looked at him innocently and smiled.

He looked at her oddly and put the pear neatly back where he got in and exchanged it for a nice round peach.

"So, why did you come back?" Monk asked quietly, trying not to sound snoop-ish.

"Uh…well. There's a reason, it's kind of a big reason and I was hoping that I could talk to you about it later…."

"Why…c'mon Sharona you can tell me…it's not like I'm going to "freak out" or something," he replied doing air quotations in the air.

"Freak out? Wow you've been studying up on that vocab haven't you?" She said quietly.

"Sharona."

"Uh well why don't you sit down." Everything was happening so fast and she whished she could have talked to him a little bit more before telling him what she was about to.

He looked at her strangely and brought over the cut-up peach and took a seat next to her. He loved being able to breath in her scent again, just like he always would.

"Well, let me start with I need a place to stay, because Gail's moved and I don't want to waste my money with a motel for like a month before I can find a place…"

"That's the big thing?" Monk asked, trying to get up again. She placed her hand on his arm, signaling for him to sit down.

"No, that's not the big thing."

"Sharona, you can stay here. You always welcome here…. I mean I have an extra bedroom. I don't have silky sheets…do you like silky sheets because I can go buy you some and…" Monk rambled on and on. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath…

"Adrian…. I'm pregnant."

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Dun dun dun! Lol, review PLEASE!


	2. Who's is it?

Coming and Going

Ch. 2

By: Kiera Kay

A/n- thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy! Oh and also I screwed up in chapter one, when I said that he hadn't seen Sharona in a year a meant 5 months (cuz that's when she left) don't know why I wrote a year. Just keep that in mind…..

ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ

"Adrian, I'm pregnant."

The words rang through his ears with fear, not knowing what to think of it.

She studied him thoroughly as he stared for a few minutes, thinking.

"It's Trevor's?" He finally got out.

She looked at him straight in the eyes, and took a hold of his hand, which was lying nicely on the table.

"Adrian…It's not Trevor's."

He looked at her in confusion as she squeezed his hand a little harder, "Um, I don't know how to tell you this."

"You cheated on Trevor?" Monk asked, yanking his hand away, "I mean Sharona…I know he can be though sometimes but…he's still a human being, even if he does deserve it…it's a federal offense to cheat when you're married…."

"Adrian…. it's yours," she blurted out of the blue, "I'm sure."

His eyes got real big and curious asthings raced through his head a mile a minute. How could it be his? He never…

Wait….

His mind flashed back to a morning about five months ago. He had woken up sick and with the worst headache one could possibly have, feeling different…but not knowing why.

He knew he had drunk a little…or a lot. It hurt him to think about it. The only time he had ever drank that much was when Trudy was gone…

He knew he had gotten himself drunk because Sharona was leaving, he just didn't know why he felt so different….so good….

He blinked for a second, throwing off his thoughts completely then realizing….

That night…that cold February night Sharona was there with him…. drinking.

And They must have….

Oh. God.

Monk was now shaken up by everything. His hands were trembling as he half paid attention to Sharona sobbing softly in the background.

He did not know if he was even alive, if he was really hearing those words, _Adrian….it's yours'_

He thought to himself that he had no other choice, but…to run.

He got up and sprinted to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He sank down in the corner of the room and whimpered like a dog. A few tears rolled down his cheeks. He did not know if he was having a panic attack, or was just in complete shock. He brought his knees up to his stomach, as tight as he could, trying to feel any other kind of pain then he was feeling at that very moment.

He heard the door open, and he knew it was her. She said no words, but sat down next to him, legs crossed Indian style. Her head was lying in her hands, as she cried also.

The two just sat there, sobbing for at least a half hourbefore it subsided.

HALF HOUR LATER

They stared at each other with the same expression, as Sharona put a caring hand on Monks knee.

"I'm sorry Adrian. For telling you…I just…"

"Don't be sorry." He said in a whisper, "I should know. I _am_…I'm…." He had a really hard time getting it out, "The father." He whispered in an almost non-audible voice.

She nodded and leaned her head back against the wall.

"What are we going to do?"

Monk thought about it for five minutes and turned his head to face her, "Were going to have a baby."

She took a hold of his hand and embrace it with his, giving him a small, reassuring smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Does Trevor know?"

"Yea…. I told him. He told me to go to hell."

Monk nodded, still in complete shock, "How long."

She turned her head to look at him, his face just two inches from hers, "How long?"

"How long have you known?"

"Five months." She said, fixing her grip on his hand.

He bit his lip knowing that for five months, life that he _created_ had been living and he didn't even know.

"Well…I guess…I guess we need to start planning."

Sharona was surprised at his sudden change in attitude. She knew he would fall apart, like he did, but she never expected him to take control.

"Yea….I guess we do. Um…. I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Lets start there?"

"Yes." Monk said, closing his eyes. Even though it was only nine in the morning, he felt like sleeping…. sleeping for the rest of his life…

ZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz

TBC! New chapter up soon! Review please!


	3. The doctors

Coming and Going

Ch: 3

By: Kiera Kay

a/n-thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long! Enjoy.

NNnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnn

The sun shined brightly in the window, casting a bright light on the two of them, still sitting in that corner. Sharona's head was limply placed on Monk's shoulder somehow, and monks arm was lying lightly on her leg. Sharona squirmed a few times and carefully opened her eyes. She jumped back as she saw Monk's head right next to hers.

She sat up slowly, her head hurt a bit. She yawned and looked at what time it was. It was twelve in the afternoon…. they had slept for three hours.

Her stomach growled: she was so hungry. She decided she should have something to eat, for the baby's sake of living.

She slowly pushed herself off the floor, holding on to a piece of furniture for support. She was already showing a bit, but you couldn't tell with the clothes she had on. As she got up Monk suddenly awoke and looked up at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked also getting up, still groggy from his nap.

"I'm getting something to eat."

"No, you can't."

"Why not?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Because, you need to…….. rest or something right?" He asked unsurely. He had never dealt with a _pregnant_ woman before. The only stuff he knew he had learned from TV or articles.

"Adrian, I'm fine…. I can get it."

He put his hands out to stop her, "I'll get it. What do you want?"

"Um….a sandwich….with turkey and cheese…." He started to walk away to get it when she yelled, "actually, could you make it roast beef and cheese…I really have a craving for that."

He nodded and started to walk away again, "Wait Adrian…. um…. actually…. I want peanut butter and jelly."

"He looked at her, his eyes still half closed from sleeping, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and smiled as he walked off, his shirttail hanging down from the back of him and his hair a little messed up. _'He looks pretty damn cute like that'_ Sharona said to herself and smiled. 'Maybe this is gonna work out.'

MmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMM

The next day…….

It was time for the doctors. At nine o' clock Sharona and Monk were headed out the door. Monk was being extra genours lately, holding everything for her, and doing everything for her. She did not mind it, but she still wanted to do things for herself.

Monk opened the car door for her and let her slide in. He could tell now that she was five months pregnant with the shirt she was wearing and the way she was walking. He still hated the feeling of being absent for the first five months, but he was there now.

They arrived at the doctor's office and Monk followed Sharona in. As she lay down on the table Monk tried not to look. Sometimes doctor's offices freaked him out. He paced nervously around the room as Sharona watched him intently, with a smile on her face.

"What?" Monk asked her as he saw her smiling brightly at him.

"Nothing…It's just…I can't believe…you."

"Why?" He asked, fixing the utensils on the tray, so they were all lined up evenly.

"I never thought you would…. be there for me after I told you. I thought you would be too scared. You really surprise me Adrian."

He stopped fixing the utensils and looked over at her. He walked towards the bed she was laying on and fidgeted with his shirt, "Sharona…. there's been something I've wanted to discuss with you since you told me…."

She nodded, telling him to go on, "I…I…can't."

"You can't? Can't what?" She asked, seeing the nervousness on his face.

"Can't…. be…. a father. I can't take care of someone else. I can't even take care of myself that's why I have you."

"Sharona took a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently, "Adrian. Stop thinking that. You can take care of yourself; you did for those five months I was away. You can be a father Adrian I know you can, you have a loving and caring personality."

He shook his head and looked down at his shoes, "I can't. I wouldn't even know what to do. I never really had a father."

Sharona bit her lip remembering how Monk's father had left him when he was a kid, "That's right Adrian. You didn't have a father. And it hurt didn't it?"

He nodded, "Well that's why this child…_our_ child needs a father. Do you want it to have to go through the same experience you did?"

He shook his head again and looked up at her, "No…. I don't."

"You'll be a great father Adrian."

"Maybe," He whispered and the nurse walked in.

"Hello Sharona and…. Adrian is it?" The tall brunette nurse asked.

Monk nodded and smiled at her, "Okay, well let's get started. Sharona your…. five months pregnant so it's time for a sonogram.

Sharona nodded and Monk nodded even though he had no idea what she was talking about.

He watched the nurse put all these things over Sharona's stomach and watched her hook them up to a machine.

Suddenly, something black and white came up and he stared at it, not knowing what it was.

Sharona's face melted as she saw the baby on the monitor. "Here's the head and here's the little feet," The nurse said pointing out some of its features.

Monk saw it and his heart raced. He was actually looking at his child. It was real now…. not just some dream. He subconsciously took a hold of Sharona's hand and squeezed it. She looked up at him and smiled as he stared intently at the screen. He felt like he was going to pass out, but his held himself up.

"Sharona…. that's my child." He stuttered with a quiet voice. She smiled and gripped his hand harder.

"That's our child."

The nurse told the two she would be right back and left them alone in the room. Sharona tried to snap Monk out of his gaze by pulling down on his arm.

"Adrian…. Adrian."

He looked at her, "Thank you."

"For what."

"For giving me this…."

"Your welcome. But I don't deserve all the credit…. you helped."

He blushed as she did too, remembering that night as much as they both could.

The nurse walked back in and took a seat on a stool, "So do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

NnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

New chapter will be up sooner this time! Please review!

Kiera Kay


	4. Reality of it All

Ch. 4.

Coming and Going

By: Kiera Kay

A/N- I am sooooooooo sorry that this chapter took such a long time to post. I've been away and busy all summer but I'm here now and back on track so, lets just get to the story! Enjoy and review please  !

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Monk looked at Sharona nervously as the nurse asked the ever-so-important question. Monk had not really thought about what he wanted _it _to be.

Sharona looked back at him expectantly, "Do you wanna know?"

Monk smiled and thought about it for a few minutes, while the other two sat impatiently waiting.

"No," He simply whispered and smiled, "Actually…. yes." The nurse began to start her sentence when Monk cut her off again, "Wait! I changed my mind. I don't want to know the sex of the baby. I mean, isn't it suppose to be a surprise. I read somewhere that parents always like to be surprised by the sex of the baby, I wouldn't want to be different from all the other parents…lets wait."

"That's fine," The nurse said, "Now Sharona you seem to be eating healthy and the baby is very healthy, you're doing everything right. I'll see you in a few weeks!"

The nurse finished gathering her belongings and left the two to be alone in the room.

"Well that went well." Sharona said, swinging her legs over the side of the table. She sat there staring down at her stomach and looking back at Adrian. He was spacing off in "Monk Land" as the captain would say. She smiled as he looked back at her.

"You ready to go?" She asked sweetly.

"I just thought of something." She nodded her head telling him to go on, "What's going to happen when the baby is born. Where is he going to live, how are we going to pay for it, what happens if its…a spiller."

"A what?"

"A…._ spiller. _You know, like one of those kids that…. spills things." He whispered.

"Adrian, I'm sure you'll teach him otherwise."

He nodded and spaced off again. 'He makes a good point' Sharona though to herself. Where would the baby live, how could Monk afford to pay Sharona and support the baby at the same time, what was going to happen to their lives?"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out." Sharona said, unsure of what to say.

"We need to figure it out _now _Sharona."

"You mean right here? Right now? Lets wait till we get home."

"There's never going to be a better time." Monk pointed out sitting down on a nearby chair.

"You're right…. you're right." She chuckled and Monk looked questionably, "I'm sorry. It's just weird that you're being the practical one."

"I'm glad it amuses you."

"Adrian lets face it, we could never…live together. We would drive each other insane…besides you don't want three more people living with you. We can take turns with the baby. I'll find a house close to yours and…we'll take turns."

Monk nodded as if he were okay with that plan when actually, he hated it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just…. if the we don't live in the same…. house then I'm never going to get to see the baby. Itwill always have to be with you because… you're the mother and…it needs…. your stuff."

"My _stuff?" _she asked with a giggle, "You mean milk?"

He winced at the thought of it, "Yes. That's what I mean."

"Adrian, it's part of life, it's not disgusting."

"It's very disgusting…humans drinking other humans…. bodily…. fluids is very…. disgusting."

She smiled and nodded knowing Monk was Monk and he would never change his ways of thinking.

"And even when it's old enough to be on its own…. I'll miss everything. What if the baby's with you when it takes its first steps or…. says its first words? I want to be there…. its not fair." He wined like a small chilled who wanted a toy. He got up and started to pace around the room.

"Adrian…Adrian." She said hopping off the table and grabbing a hold of him, "Nothings happened yet, we can still figure something out. I know you really want to be there for this baby and me. We'll work it out."

"We'll have to get married."

"Excuse me?" Sharona asked, surprised.

"We'll have to. This baby can't be around an atmosphere of un-married parents. It could scar him for life… I mean, look at me."

He rubbed his forehead in distress. The baby wasn't even here yet and he was worried as hell.

"Adrian. We are not getting married. The baby will be fine, stop worrying. Lets take it one day at a time."

He nodded and she helped him walk out of the building into the car. They drove into the distance, hoping everything would turn out for the best.

LATER THAT DAY

Monk was eating a snack in the kitchen as Sharona was talking on the phone to Benjy.

He could not see her, but her voice sounded so soothing as she talked to her son. He tried to pick up on what she was saying, so he knew how to talk to his own child. It was all that was on his mind. That and something else…Sharona.

Ever since he had found out about the baby, his feelings had changed for her. He did not know how, and he did not know why, he just…. loved her more. He was so afraid to admit it; he couldn't wait for his appointment with Dr. Kroger. Maybe he would have the answers, he always did.

2:00 pm

"So Adrian…how have you been?"

Monk nervously tapped his feet, as he couldn't wait to get the information out to his best listener.

"Very…good. A LOT has happened."

"In a week? What could possibly be so exciting that happened this week?"

"I'm going having a child." He blurted out quickly.

Dr. Kroger looked at him with big eyes and a questionable face, "Excuse me?"

"Yep. Sharona came back. Told me she was pregnant with my child, we went to the doctors already. I'm going to have a child. No big deal…" he said with nonchalance.

"Wha…. when…wha? Excuse me." Dr. Kroger got up and took a sip of his water and paced around the room, "Wait a minute. Are you fooling me? You can't fool me Adrian I caught you!"

He laughed it off and sat down as Adrian stared at him with a straight face, "I'm being serious Doctor."

He looked at him with shock and removed his glasses from his head, "Adrian. How?"

"Well…It shocked me too when she told me. But um…it happened five months ago and I did not remember it."

"Wait you and Sharona…"

"Don't say it. Please, I know." Monk said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Had sex?"

Monk winced at the thought of talking about it even thought it was one of the best nights of his life from what he remembered.

He nodded, but kept his mouth closed as the doctor was glowing with happiness, "Wow…that's…wow. Um we should talk about this."

"I would just rather…. sing show tunes again…please. It's better that way…"

"Now Adrian…. this is a BIG deal. You need to express your feelings. How do you feel about this whole situation?"

"I…I…I'm feeling better about this actually. I mean, when Sharona told me the news, my brain just shut down, I fell apart but then I realized, 'Adrian, this is for real, you need to start being practical for once in your life.' So I got it together and I'm trying…_trying_ to just. Be there for her."

Dr. Kroger listened in awe as Monk vented, "Adrian…I am very proud of you. You handled it so well…. you didn't fall into any type of depression or anxiety. You took control of your own actions. I think…. I think this is a first step."

Monk looked at him seriously and smiled, "A first step…. to…. to getting better?"

"Yes, I think you needed something…. dramatic to happen in your life, and now that it has, it's helped you. I'm very, very proud of you."

Monk felt so good about himself. He'd never really had anyone proud of him before, he felt…. accomplished.

"Thank you doctor."

"Now have you and Sharona talked about what was going to happen?"

"Yes…we discussed it. She thinks we should live close to each other and we can take turns having the baby. She thinks if we tried to live together we would drive each other crazy…"

"And you're thinking otherwise?"

Monk nodded unsurely, "I…. I…I…. I just want to be there. I don't want to have to…. take turns it's not like it's a toy…It's a human being. It needs love and care…I …" He stuttered.

"You want to live with Sharona and have the baby in your life full time." He finished for him.

Monk nodded, "Remember when I took care of Tommy…. It was so hard for me to let him go…I wouldn't want to have to do the same with my own child."

"And you don't think you and Sharona living together would drive you crazy. I mean with Benjy and the baby and all…."

"I think it might be nice…to have a ……family." The words hit him like a ton of bricks…. a family.

"Well Adrian that's very practical. But Sharona's now on her own again, I mean this baby is going to take over her life for a while but she still needs to live her life and maybe even find someone to help her. How do you feel about that?"

"I…. I…. I.."

"Go on…."

"I think I…. I'm afraid to say it."

"Adrian, you can say it."

"I think…I might love her."

nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

dun dun dun. LOL, I hope you liked this chapter: review and I promise a new chapter will be up soon! I promise


	5. The Truth

Coming and Going

Chapter 5- The Truth

By: Kiera Kay

A/n- To everyone out there reading this story I am TRULY sorry that I have not been able to update since the summer, with school (high school more or less) it's very difficult to get around to it. Now that the years almost over and I have less work I've decided to finally update! Maybe now that I know all this new vocab from English class my writing has improved? Lol who knows! Thanks for supporting me and please review!

"Adrian…it's not a crazy thought…the idea of you loving Sharona. She's been in your life for many years…she knows you inside and out, and now that she's having your baby…it all makes sense."

Monk sighed and looked down. He felt like he had betrayed Trudy: he had slept with another woman whom of which now he loves.

"How do you feel about me saying that Adrian," Doctor Kroger asked softly.

"I…I…I know that if I said I feel like I betrayed Trudy you would tell me that she would want me to be happy. But I also feel as if Sharona…. doesn't love me back."

"You'll never know until you find out," Dr Kroger said, putting his clipboard on the table.

"What are you doing…it has only been forty-five minutes…" Monk said franticly.

"Adrian, I want you to leave early today, go home to Sharona and tell her how you feel, do it for yourself."

Monk decided not to argue and nodded his head. He got up slowly, brushing non-existent dust off his pants, "Thank you doctor."

Dr Kroger nodded and led Monk out of the office, secretly saying a hopeful prayer for Monk's sake.

­

As Monk reached the front door to his house his hand was shaking uncontrollably. He was slightly sweating on the back of his neck and he had a nauseating feeling in his stomach, as if someone had punched the guts out of him. He so bad just wanted to hide in a hole and not come out, but he knew he had to do this for the baby's sake.

As he slowly entered the house he found no sign of Sharona, and breathed a sigh of relief, but as he turned the corner he spotted her on the couch watching TV. Her long curly hair was tossed behind the pillow she was laying on, and she was curled up in a ball-like position under a blanket.

To Monk she looked so beautiful, she had a certain glow. He did not realize he was staring at her with a smile on his face…

"Hey Adrian…." Sharona said, slowly getting up.

"No, no…you stay. You need rest." He walked over to the couch and took a seat next to her.

"How did your appointment go?"

"Good…really good actually. Dr Kroger…he's excited for us." Monk said, flashing her a boyish smile.

"That's great!" As she smiled back and turned her attention to the TV he touched her arm gently, "Sharona….um, I need to talk to you about something."

She gave him an awkward look and turned the TV off, turning to face him, "Yea…what's up?"

Monk did not know how to say it, or what to say. He figured he would just make an impromptu speech, listening to whatever his head told him.

"I've know you for a really long time and…. You know me…so well…and um…." He was stuttering like a jackhammer. She had no clue what was coming, but she sat there waiting patiently….

"Lately…. with the…baby. And…. you know…. I…." To hell with that.

Monk gave up with his words and put his hand up against her face. As he intertwined his other hand with hers she unexpectedly felt a passion rage through her. He brought her face closer and could feel her warm breath on his face. It didn't bother him one bit. They stared at each other, her eyes filled with question and insecurities, his filled with passion.

They were a few inches apart, overblown by this sensual feeling.

"Adrian…I," She tried to whisper, closing her eyes.

"Shhh," he said and finally placed his lips on hers.

It started out as a soft kiss, with a little bit of passion. His hand moved from her face into her hair, as they still held hands with each other. She melted as his tongue found its way into her mouth, and his hand found its way to her back.

His heart was racing a mile a minute, hands steady but heart shaking. He had never felt anything as wonderful in his life, and he was glad he was feeling it now.

As the kiss got even more passionate, Monk broke it off unwillingly.

The two remained close, noses touching, trying to catch their breath. Sharona put both her arms around Monk's neck as a smile encroached upon her face.

"Sharona…I love you," Monk said, his eyes still closed. He did not know why he said it, or how he got it out, but he did.

She was overwhelmed with emotion; she did not know what she was feeling or thinking. But she did know one thing…she loved Adrian Monk.

"Adrian…I love you too."

A cloud of relief lifted above his head and the sun came out! A rainbow formed in his eyes and a HALLELUIAH song rang in his ears. She was basically in his lap now, facing him and playing with his hair. The silence was understood, and it was nice. A small tear rolled down her cheek, she sniffled a little bit and it didn't go unnoticed

"Sharona…what's wrong? Did I do someth.."

"No…. Adrian…no. It's just these hormones and the situation. It's a happy tear, I promise."

He nodded understandingly and closed his eyes again, he could not believe this was happening, but then again it was.

The only question was what to expect next….

Next chapter will be up soon hopefully! Reviews would be great! Thanks!


	6. Confronting Trudy

Authors Note:

WOW, ok so I just realized it's been about 3 years since I've actually sat down to write something for . In all honesty, I have been looking back at my stories, and remembering how much I LOVE to do creative writing, and I really want to start up with it again. I started writing this story in my early years of high school, and now I'm a freshman in college (studying journalism). So, as you can imagine, I have been doing a lot of writing, but not creatively. In a whim, I decided to finish this story, because I really enjoy writing, and with my bust schedule, reviews will definitely motivate me to keep posting. So, R&R please  and enjoy.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was exactly four hours since Monk passionately shared his feelings with Sharona, and 98.5 hours since she showed up at his doorstep; pregnant.

They were laying quietly in his king sized bed, sheets nicely folded over both their warm bodies. He gazed down at her peacefully sleeping, her breathing steady _in out in out_. It didn't seem like another life was growing inside her. She was laying facing the window, her hair pulled back into a mere heave, and he lay behind her touching her stomach.

The baby had started to kick now, and just feeling the pulsating beat of his or her small feet made Monk feel important. He couldn't sleep; he had _way _too much on his mind. That kiss he shared with Sharona re-energized every feeling he had tried to suppress after Trudy died.

Trudy. How could he forget about Trudy? Their weekly chat before bedtime, where he could so quaintly smell the mist of her perfume in the distance. He felt _horrible_.

"Adrian"

Oh, great. Out of all the time's she could choose to talk.

"Hi Trudy," Monk said aloud quietly as he released Sharona from his grasp and turned over.

"_Adrian, I think we really need to talk."_

A small tear rolled out of Monk's eye as he prepared himself to explain.

"Trudy…I….I," he stuttered in a high pitch voice, almost as if he was a small dog wining for his owner. After two minutes he managed to stumble out, "I'm going to have a baby."

Trudy chuckled quietly, _"Oh really, well you look great, you're not showing at all…."_

Monk laughed in unison as he remembered her quick wit, "A decade later, and you still make me laugh Trudy." His smile quickly turned back into a daze. His emotions were running wild, like that of a fourteen-year-old girl. He was ecstatic and depressed in unison.

"I'm betraying you."

"_Adrian, no no no, do not think that," _she said in almost a whisper.

"I am, I'm betraying you," he said, letting a few more tears roll down his cheek, "I'm loving again, I'm kissing other women, I'm having babies out of drunkenness….Trudy, please, help me….help me."

"_Shhh, Adrian, shh," _she said as she figuratively stroked his hair, "_You are doing the opposite of betraying me, you're finally listening to me. You're making my whishes come true, Adrian."_

He looked at her questionably and shook his head in query. His eyes were full of questions and her heart was full of answers, "I am only supposed to love you."

"_Adrian, don't you see. I've been trying to get you to move on for years. I see your unhappiness….and it kills me to believe it's coming from me. I want you to be happy more than anything in this world, I wish you could understand. I appreciate your faithfulness but I can't appreciate your unhappiness. And Sharona….Adrian? You and Sharona? This is something amazing. You're finally going to be the father you wanted to be." _Monk started sobbing at a faster pace as the realization hit him. This is something he's kept at the depth of his mind all along, and finally was able to recognize. "_Adrian, this is amazing. You're amazing. Sharona's amazing. Your son is also going to be amazing. Adrian, I want this for you so bad. I hope you can see, we'll be together again someday. But, I am happy, now it's finally your turn…I love you."_

"I love you too."

And she was gone. She left a light kiss on his cheek that he felt for minutes after.

He sat there, still crying. But something felt different.

A weight felt lifted from his shoulders; a 120-pound weight with pretty blonde hair and blue eyes. It finally hit him; Trudy truly wanted him to be happy.

He turned back over and faced Sharona, and brushed a piece of falling hair from her face. The tickle made her wake up and she stared at Monk, with a little bit of anger.

"Adrian, what are you doing? I am sleeping," she tried to keep her strong tone, but couldn't help but smile when she woke up to him.

"I was fixing a hair…it wasn't lined up."

"Oh, ok. Is that all? Is everything okay?" she asked, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach again, "I like your hand here, it keeps it warm."

Monk nodded and kept his hand on her round belly, he somehow loved the feeling of it. He didn't care about germs or bodily fluids or anything…he loved feeling some of him growing.

As she easily drifted back off into a deep sleep, a realization hit Monk.

'A son? Did Trudy say I'm having a son?'

She would know; she knows everything.

"I'm having a son," Monk whispered to himself. That's exactly where he was going to keep it; to himself.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Review please!

I'm going to update on Friday  promise.


End file.
